Reunited
by mav32
Summary: After months apart, having Splinter back takes some getting used to. A collaboration by katielgk and mav32.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is something a little different. Although this is posted to my account, this chapter was written by my wonderfully talented friend, katielgk. The next few chapters are a collaboration for a challenge I gave her, and to be fair, I participated. Reviews are always appreciated and remember, katielgk wrote this chapter, mine will follow shortly. Then let us know in a review if you want more.

* * *

New York was dark and quiet, day and night. Save for the patrolling Kraang bots, the City that Never Sleeps seemed to do only that. Raphael didn't know what he had expected for their return, but it was unsettling.

Their time at the farm hadn't felt like a vacation. He, and Leo, once he was conscious again, had made sure to keep everyone in shape and ready to come home. But his senses didn't feel in sync anymore, and he had been on edge since the moment they broke through the barrier into the city. Locating Splinter and bringing him back to his senses hadn't changed that, although it was a sigh of relief they could all breathe to have their sensei back with them. The first step to taking back their home.

Raphael sat in the front room of the pizza shop, tapping his knuckles to his knee, head lazed in his other hand. They had to keep relatively quiet to keep from being detected in their temporary hideout, but he was able to hear everyone from his place on the floor, and that calmed him.

Night had fallen, but no one could rest yet. Donatello and April were in a back room filling a single notebook they had found with plans and lists for what was needed to move forward. Their voices occasionally drifted out, tiredly joking or wondering aloud the best places to search for supplies.

Leonardo and Splinter had checked the second floor of the building together shortly after arriving. Leo later came down with a handful of useful items. He set them aside and sat on the counter watching Casey and Mikey as they rifled through the kitchen in search of food. Splinter had not yet come back downstairs.

The space would be cramped, but for such short notice, Raph had to admit, it wasn't bad, not that he would tell his little brother that. Although the more groans of disappointment he heard from the kitchen following the sound of a cabinet door opening, the more he was disheartened. There was little food leftover from the farm, and an empty fridge and cabinets here meant another mission to who knows where to find everything they would need. He added it to his own mental To Do list and sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong my son?"

"Ah!" Raphael gasped, jumping as he whirled his head around. Master Splinter was there, a hint of amusement shown through his otherwise worn out expression.

"I did not mean to startle you Raphael," he said sincerely.

"Uh, it's ok Sensei," he sputtered out, relaxing his legs again, but sitting back slightly to look up at Splinter. He then glanced towards the kitchen to see Leo looking back into the room from his perch on the counter. He did not meet Raph's eye, but quickly turned back to Mikey before the younger noticed he'd lost Leo's attention for a moment.

"May I sit my son?"

Raphael blinked at the question. "Sure Master Splinter," he said, shifting again where he sat. Splinter positioned himself in a lotus pose beside him, and Raph began to tap his knees again, feeling unsure.

Looking around, he struggled to think of something to say to the rat master they had only hours ago been fully reunited with.

He spared a glance at Splinter, who was tugging on the end of a dark gray bathrobe, which wasn't as long as his normal robe, only reaching as far as his knees, but it was effective for making him look more like himself.

"Do you need anything Master Splinter?" he offered hesitantly.

"No my son," was the simple response. "Thank you."

"Ok," Raph sighed again, looking down at his knees. Months without a sensei to answer to had not stolen from him the respect for Splinter that kept the turtle seated there next to him. His father wanted to speak with him, but Raphael felt awkward and lost for words.

"I found this robe upstairs," Splinter stated casually, unprompted. He patted at the hemmed corner where there was a crease that refused the fabric to straighten under his paw. "It is in good condition, but not as comfortable as I hoped. It seems to rub my fur the wrong way. There is also a couch there that might be nice to have in this area once we have settled in further."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to get your robe once we can make a trip to the old lair," Raph said almost automatically. "There's some kind of Kraang defense bot down there right now, but I think we can get past it."

Splinter hummed thoughtfully. "Indeed," he said. "We have many essentials to retrieve from our destroyed home. Perhaps though only two or three of you should go down at a time, so we can avoid detection."

Raph nodded. "Yea, and as long as-"

From the kitchen at that moment came a sudden scream and a loud thud, with glass shattering, making both Raph and Splinter flinch.

"Mikey!" chorused Leo and Casey's voices behind them.

"Dude! Those things are _LOOKING AT US_!"

"They're anchovies Mikey," Casey said. "You know, _food_?"

"That is _not_ food."

"Not anymore…" Leo said forlornly. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

"Ughhh it smells _awful_!"

"Heh, no worse than you Mikey."

"Some things never change," Splinter said, shaking his head in amusement. "Still I cannot say I am disappointed. I have never really enjoyed anchovies myself."

"Yea, but a lot has changed," muttered Raph, so quietly that Splinter almost didn't catch it over the sound of Casey teasing Mikey with a couple of the anchovies in his face.

"I am sorry I was unable to be with you when you all had to flee the city."

Raph quickly looked up at him. "No!" he said. "No, that's not what I meant sensei. You couldn't help that...The Shredder he...he's the one that separated us all. Everything happened so quickly…"

"Certainly," Splinter crossed his arms, freeing one to pinch his fingers around his beard thoughtfully. "This invasion started much sooner than expected, and the Shredder knew just how to take advantage of the chaos we found ourselves in."

"We should have been more prepared. We could have done something different, so Leo wouldn't get injured, so we wouldn't have lost you….We shouldn't have had to run away with our tails tucked," Raphael's fingers clenched into fists in his lap as he continued. "We're finally back now, but we can barely sneak into our own home, and we've already lost the element of surprise against the Kraang _and_ Shredder. We have no supplies and all we have as far as a plan is to create a retro mutagen and find people to use it on."

He huffed, keeping his voice low. After a long moment, he took a deep breath, ,and Splinter watched his hands untighten again. He allowed himself to feel some pride when Raphael looked up at him with worry in his eyes instead of the anger he was so often taken over by. "Can we really do this Sensei?"

Splinter met his gaze, and sensed the multitude of emotions that was characteristic for him. "My son, you did what was best for the situation you were presented with. I know Leonardo was severely injured, and would not have had a chance to heal if you had not left when you did. I understand also that you used the time outside the city wisely, and made sure things proceeded as normal when your brother could not."

"I didn't...I had to make sure we were ready if we were attacked out the farm too."

"You showed great leadership, and tremendous support for your injured brother, particularly when he became aware again, as I understand."

Looking down at his hands, Raphael felt small. Their past accomplishments seemed to pale in light of the invasion. There was no fight before they fled, it was a complete disaster. Even if they had not been separated from the start, he had doubts things would have gone any differently.

"We were not ready," Splinter broke into his thoughts as if he had read them. "But we are alive, and together as a family." He placed a paw on Raph's shoulder. "While we can still say that, we have not failed completely."

Raphael stiffened only slightly at the touch. It was not unwelcome, rather, almost unnatural. He tried to focus on his father's words, finding himself instead thrown into a mess of feelings he'd been trying to will away for what seemed like ages now. They were all alive, he knew it _now_.

Despite his brothers and even April and Casey's hopefulness for it, he himself secretly couldn't dare to believe Splinter could still be alive. He resigned to expecting the worst, for his own sake and his family's. Even after Splinter's own spirit made contact with them, Raphael found it difficult to believe they would be able to get their teacher back whole.

The furry hand slipped slowly from his shoulder, and he missed it instantly. Splinter was right next to him, and even with what was likely to be the fight of their lives looming in the future, he could let go of the dread he'd held onto for so many months. Leo, Mikey and Casey had moved into the back room with the remaining two now. He could make out some faint discussion and laughter.

They were still with him. And the father he almost believed truly gone was patiently waiting beside him for some response. Yet he still felt his chest ache with worry, and Raphael wondered if the feeling would ever go away.

"What if we can't win?" he asked quietly. "What if we really lose someone this time?"

"It is a fear we are all facing," Splinter answered. "But we are facing it together my son."

He paused, prompting Raph to shift his gaze once more, and Splinter waited until he had his son's eye before continuing. "We have found ourselves bearing the great burden of rescuing this city where others have failed. Focusing our thoughts on the What if's' is something we cannot afford to do. Instead we need to set our minds on what _must_ be done."

"I just wish we had something more to go on than just hope."

"Having hope can be a great asset Raphael. Discouraging yourself is much more likely to lead to failure."

"But if I hope for something, doesn't it make it worse when it's not true later on?" Raph cast his eyes downward, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Splinter looked on with sympathy, coming to a realization. "Sometimes we have nothing more to hold onto but hope, and it is better to keep holding than to give in to despair. Perhaps it can feel better though, to let go ahead of time when you still have other responsibilities." Raphael pulled his limbs closer to himself slightly at these words and it was not missed. "However, I would hate for my sons to suffer through such prolonged grief."

He allowed the words to sink in, and Splinter again waited patiently for Raphael to react to them. It only took a moment.

"I'm sorry Father," he said. Immediately the rat's hands gently took hold of his shoulders.

"No my son," he said, willing Raph to look him in the eye again. When he did, Splinter went on. "I am sorry."

Like when his children were much younger, Splinter pulled Raphael closer, and could not help but smile when the turtle complied, and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "I am here now Raphael." he whispered.

Laughter erupted again from the back room, and Raph pulled away again. "Thanks Master Splinter," he said. The ache in his chest persisted, but he could feel a calmness he hadn't felt in a long time begin to ease it. Whatever they faced, he knew he faced it with his family.

"I am confident you and your brothers," Splinter paused. "All of us, will overcome this invasion."

Nodding, Raphael slowly moved to stand, stretching as he did. He cleared his throat. "I guess we should work on this plan then," he said, determination in his voice.

Splinter smiled still, pleased. "Yes, but I think we could all use some rest as well."

"Then I'll get Casey to help me move that couch you mentioned. That should make a good bed for a couple of us at least," he turned and raised his voice. "Yo Casey I got a job for yah!"

Standing up himself, Splinter chuckled quietly when Casey called back with unwillingness. He was straightening his borrowed robe again when Raphael faced him again.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It is good to be back my son," he said warmly. In another moment Raphael had disappeared to the back to wrestle his friend upstairs, unmistakable sounds of Michaelangelo joining in and Leo shushing them. After so many long months, it seemed their family would spring back, stronger than ever.

Whatever fate lie in wait for them, they would fight for it together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's my contribution. Please leave a review. Follows are awesome, favorites are great, reviews are the best.

* * *

Leo couldn't sleep.

He could have blamed the tattered, ancient loveseat and its unyielding cushions which could have only been stuffed with concrete and exposed rebar. He could have blamed the eerie silence outside, interrupted only by the whirring and buzzing of a Kraang droid passing by. He could have blamed Donny's whistling snores, or Mikey, who was restless even in sleep, for kicking the couch every few minutes, or Raph's intermittent thrashing and whimpering as various nightmares plagued him through the night. He would have loved to blame Casey, who went between reciting nursery rhymes and denying breaking various objects in his sleep.

But none of those things seemed to bother April, the only silently sleeping living being in that room. Silent, but troubled. Something about this city, aside from the alien invasion, had been affecting her differently than everybody else. Her face was fixed in an almost pained grimace. But again, she was _sleeping_ at least.

Leo was not.

Brilliant purple light suddenly shone through the cracks in the boarded up windows as a Kraang sentry passed. The first few times he had seen the neon glow had set him on edge. Now, it merely kindled the mix of anger and shame burning dully in his chest. His brothers and April and Casey at least had an idea of what to expect here. Leo had been otherwise occupied during the invasion...

He quickly shook his head and swung his legs to the floor. The decrepit loveseat gave off a piercing squeak as the ancient springs protested.

"Leo?" Raph gasped, still half-asleep as either the couch or his dream ripped him from sleep.

"I'm here. Go to sleep, Raph." Leo whispered.

His brother mumbled something as he shifted onto his side and lay still again.

Leo was careful not to elicit any more noises from the old couch as he rose to his feet. His right knee was stiff and sore from the cramped sleeping space. Donny seemed to enjoy the foam pad he had found, even on the linoleum floor…maybe he would switch tomorrow. He gingerly flexed his knee and stepped over Mikey's sleeping form, then Donny's, as he made his way across the room.

They had scavenged as much as they could from the storage closet, kitchen and tiny apartment over the pizza shop when they arrived, but only until they found enough supplies to get them through the night. Maybe he could pass a couple hours sifting through the piles of junk for something useful.

The definition of _useful _was, of course, up for debate. Mikey would have been content with a working TV. Donny wanted his lab back, which was arguably the most important step in fixing the city. Leo could have done with a time machine so he could stop this mess from ever happening, but set his sights for now on merely finding some non-spoiled food that wasn't tomato sauce. Mikey had been sorely disappointed to find out that months without power to keep the freezer running meant the pizza shop was not going to be the endless supply of delicious meals he had hoped it would be.

15 minutes of searching yielded nothing but a few jars of artichoke hearts and pickled banana peppers. Leo was contemplating searching the convenience store across the street for soup, or even Twinkies, when he sensed, more than heard, someone else in the kitchen. He tensed, hand inching toward the blade on his belt. By then, his brain had caught up with his reflexes, and he stopped himself.

"What are you doing awake, my son?"

He wasn't used to having Splinter back yet. It had only been hours after all. He turned and offered his sensei a small smile. "Just looking for supplies."

The rat nodded thoughtfully, "And?"

"I found out this place made some weird pizzas." Leo set a jar of jalapenos he had just discovered next to the stash of tomato sauce they had already collected. "I spotted a store on the corner. That's probably our best bet for food."

Splinter merely nodded again. "We will go tomorrow."

"What we really need to do is get back into the lair. We're not going to be able to fix the city if Don can't make the retro-mutagen. We should still have weapons down there too."

More nodding… "All things that can be discussed in the morning, Leonardo."

And suddenly he remembered what it was like to be in trouble- not from mutant monsters, but by his Sensei. There was a Kraang apocalypse outside and they had just lived on their own for half a year, but it was past his bed time and Splinter was using that _tone_. Not the you're –grounded tone, or even the you-better-do-what-I-say tone, but the one that went something like I'm-humoring-you-now-but-this-could-go-one-of-two-ways-depending-on-your-next-answer. Leo was a little insulted, to be honest. He wasn't Raph. He didn't mind taking orders, but after all he and the others had been through, "normal" family life would take some definite getting used to.

Leo was trying to figure out how much of his new-found independence he was willing to relinquish when he looked a little closer. Splinter wasn't upset at all. He was worried. The rat wasn't playing sensei at that moment as much as _father_\- and _that_, Leo did miss. "I can't sleep." He finally admitted.

"Why not?"

That's when, in the next room over, Casey graduated from talking in his sleep to screaming. "It's in the dishwasher!"

"Shut UP, Casey!"

"OW!"

"I will GAG the next person who makes a sound!" April managed to keep her threat to barely above a whisper, but she got her point across…almost.

"What's in the dishwasher?"

"Mikey!"

Leo only had to raise an eye-ridge as he turned back to Splinter. "That's part of it."

The tall rat smiled and motioned back to the stairs he had descended from. "Come."

Leo followed him up to the tiny studio apartment where they had all insisted Splinter get the only real bed and good night's rest. Several candles were the only source of light, set up in a circle on the floor. Leo should have guessed that, after finally having his mind back, his sensei would most likely meditate, not sleep.

Splinter made his way to the window, and peeked out between the planks of wood they had hastily covered it with before turning back to watch his son finish his slow ascent of the stairs. "You are limping." He said, brows furrowed.

Leo stopped in the doorway. "Cramped couch." He shrugged. "I'm fine."

The rat's eyes continued to study him, not entirely trusting of Leo's explanation. With all the excitement of getting Splinter back and finding a new place to hide out, the turtles hadn't exactly had a chance to explain the circumstances of their departure from the city. Leo knew he would figure it out eventually. He could hide his only intermittently sore knee, but new scars and what could only be described as the second puberty of his voice were much more obvious. He should have guessed even after recently regaining his coherent mind, Splinter would be observant and sharp enough to notice immediately.

"You have changed."

Leo fought the urge to rub at his throat, and continued to awkwardly glance between his sensei and the floor.

Eyes softening, Splinter took several long, slow graceful strides forward in a way that suggested his power and skill hadn't diminished even a little in these long months. "On the day of the invasion, the Shredder told me he had taken you as he had Karai." Leo's stomach twisted painfully as he heard a rare break in his sensei's voice. "I had feared the worst." The shame burned hot in his chest now. "Though it brings me great joy to see you alive, I cannot help but notice that you are not the same as you once were." This time when Splinter stopped, he remained silent.

Suddenly, independent, fearless leader Leo was a little kid again. He hadn't changed at all. He was the same 5-year-old turtle that broke Splinter's favorite lamp with an ill-aimed throwing star. "Can we sit, maybe?"

A ghost of an almost proud smile crossed Splinter's face as he nodded. He knelt beside the candles just as Leo had seen him do a million times before. Leo started to do the same beside him, but not so subtly shifted to sit against the wall as a sharp twinge shot through his knee. He was definitely switching with Donny tomorrow night. "That day… we split up after leaving the lair. Donny was hurt. We were surrounded by Kraang. I just wanted Donny and Mikey and April to get away, so I led the Kraang away from them. I was stupid. I… they were leading me somewhere and I didn't see it, and instead of getting away, I…" Leo shook his head, smirking humorlessly at the memory of his own foolishness. "I taunted Shredder. And then I paid for it... in a way, everyone did. The others because I wasn't there for them for months, and… you. I set everything back."

Splinter suddenly rose and Leo flinched before the rat settled beside him against the wall. "It is true I was looking for you when I encountered the Shredder, but had you not left on your own, he would have also caught your brothers and April. If you had somehow escaped the Shredder, he would have found me regardless. We were ill prepared and he was luring us into a trap. His sights are set on revenge, and I fear nothing will ever satisfy him. There are many things that _could_ have happened. You had suggested we leave the city, remember, which would have saved us much heartache. But it does not do to dwell on what we cannot change. We are all here, together, now. That is what matters."

"In a city controlled by Kraang and Shredder." Leo sighed. "It's not going to be easy. And…you're right. I'm not the same."

"When I say you have changed, Leonardo, I do not mean the sound of your voice, but what you have said when you speak. Not the way you move, but the actions you have taken. You have grown wiser. Tonight, I was angry and you stopped me from fighting the Shredder. I do not think you would have done so before."

Leo looked hesitantly up at his sensei. "I'm not so sure it was wisdom as much as fear."

Splinter smiled, "Knowing when to walk away is wisdom. Being able to do so is courage. You fought for what mattered and went no further when you had accomplished your goal. This is the sign of a great leader. I am proud of what you have become, Leonardo." He laid a clawed hand gently on his son's shoulder.

Leo hesitated for only a moment before throwing his arms around Splinter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Leonardo."

It was several minutes before either of them spoke. Leo loosed his grip, but Splinter kept him close with an arm around his shoulders. "Experience is a bitter teacher. It pains me to know of your injuries. I would like a full accounting of them to train accordingly, but for now, you should rest."

"That's Raph's favorite phrase these days." Leo muttered.

"Then he too has grown wise." Splinter said, eyebrow raised in a surprised, but pleased expression.

There was a loud thud as something hit the ceiling of the room below them. A muffled argument could be heard. Leo could only make out Raph's curses. "For the love of SLEEP, Casey Jones, I swear on everything good in this world that I will beat the crap out of you if you make another sound!"

"Though his patience needs work." The old rat frowned.

"He waited a long time for me." Leo couldn't help but smile as he imagined Raph screaming obscenities at his comatose body, as morbid as that was. "I'd cut him a little slack."

Another thud, followed by a crash that rattled the floor boards. "Very little." Splinter growled as he rose to his feet. "You will take this bed. I do not think my mind, now that it is mine again, will settle enough for sleep tonight." He held out a hand and pulled Leo up. "Will you be able to rest?"

"That depends." Leo shrugged. "If the Kraang hear them, we're going to have a busy night."

Splinter gently pushed him toward the bed. "Try. I will solve that problem immediately."

Leo could have sworn he heard an almost gleeful eagerness to the rat's tone. He had definitely missed them, for all their flaws. Leo had been wrong. Even in the midst of an alien Armageddon, "normal" family life would resume, unchanged.

They weren't that normal to begin with.

* * *

A/N: Want to see Don and Mikey? Let us know!


End file.
